A Little Birdie Told Me
by SamuraiFlash344
Summary: Right after the events of Tartarus, Natsu, Gray and Erza are caught in a De-aging spell! How will this affect the now young mages? And why are Natsu and Gray so distant? Gruvia and Natza! Pic not mine.
1. Prologue

**A Little Birdie Told Me...P**

**Right after the events of Tautarus, Natsu, Gray and Erza are caught in a De-aging spell! How will this affect the young mages? And why are Natsu and Gray so distant? Gruvia and Natza!**

**Inspired heavily by opening 19! Hope you like!**

•••

**_Prologue _**

* * *

Destiny.

Was what was going through the heads of Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, a whole day after the Tautarus problem. It was funny; they both had their own destinies intertwined. Natsu was supposed to kill Zeref while Gray had to finish off Natsu when he completed the task.

Though they know their purpose in the world, they don't know why they were supposed to be destined for something that holds no point.

_'Who the hell am I.'_

Well that's simple. Natsu is, **Etherious Natsu Dragneel** -**END **if you will- the strongest demon in the Books of Zeref. His best friend, Gray, is the **Demon Slayer** meant to slay him.

Fate is cruel while destiny is brutal.

They both thought they knew their identities but now...

"Natsu? Gray? You've been awfully quiet." Erza pointed out to the rivals. On the way to the guild, Team Natsu had met up and decided to walk together. Natsu and Gray wanted to be alone. They have to find themselves before they could interact with their friends. Especially with each other.

"Yeah." Lucy agreed. "Are you two okay?"

Gray wanted to yell. Of course he's not okay! Just learning that you have to kill your best friend if the Books of Zeref ever opens wouldn't make you the most talkative! But they don't know that.

They don't know who he is or Natsu for that matter. To them, they're still the Fire Dragon Slayer and Ice Make Mage. But to each other they're Fire Demon and Ice a Demon Slayer. At the same time though, they're still...

'Brothers...'

They remained quiet. They were too engrossed in their own thoughts. Happy tugged on the pinkettes vest to try to get his attention but to no avail. The trio was worried for their friends. Sure, Tautarus caused much pain to the Guild, leaving them embarrassed and weak- especially since they didn't take down their Master- but had the events really affected them that much?

Then, they realized that the two boys probably had the worst of all, including the other Dragon Slayers. Natsu literally watched his own father get torn in two while-they didn't get much info about- Gray actually had to fight his own. Juvia managed to find the chairman that was controlling Silver, which resulted in Gray's father's demise.

Zeref.

When Silver had transferred the Devil Slayer energy to his son, Natsu felt the energy of END being vacuumed into him. It resulted in both boys having black markings, most likely symbolizing their demon sides. Natsu had wrapped his whole arm in bandages while Gray made sure to keep his shirt on when he strips so they couldn't see his.

Soon after Zeref's departure in Cube, Natsu and Gray spotted each other. Each of them recognizing the black markings on the others arm, instantaneously. Before their reunion, the darkness that was now inputted into them was taking over, fast. Natsu had visions of himself, destroying everything in sight, including his nakama. Gray had seen himself preparing for the biggest fight of his life. Just as soon as they were going to clash...

The brothers spotted each other.

Then the evil that was consuming them stopped. Gray's permanent tattoo had stopped on the bottom of his left pectoral while Natsu's stopped on his shoulder. It was ironic really. On the inside, they're just the demon and the demon hunter while on the outside they're best friends.

Natsu grunted in response to the girl's questions while Gray continued to stare ahead, pants missing. He quickly retrieved them though.

"Please, we're trying to help guys." Lucy too lost someone dear to her. She will truly miss Aquarius.

"Why don't you guys just lay of-" The Maker Mage was interrupted by a rather witch-like voice.

"**De-evolution Three!**" The witch chanted above the Fairies. A purple magic seal appearing on her hands. A burst of purple lightning charging at them. Lucy along with Happy managed to escape in the nick of time while Gray, Natsu and Erza stood still. Natsu and Gray were still stuck in thought while Erza was pestering them to get out the way. And Erza being Erza, very loyal, stood next to her comrades and braced for impact.

Lucy and Happy heard the witch-like voice laugh maniacally as they coughed because of the thick layer of smoke.

"Oh no! Not again!" She heard what sounded like Gray but younger, even a little squeakier. Lucy gasped at what she saw when the smoke cleared.

"Ohmygod!"She screamed. "You're kids!"

_What the hell is going on?_

**Just the prologue I'm starting with guys. I'm really amped up for this story! I ship Natza hard (it's my OTP) and I ship Gruvia fairly well so I was like …"Why not?" If you like the story, why not give it a review? It would mean the world to me!**


	2. Looking Forward

Birdie 2

**Finally updated!**

**This chapter might be a little short but I just wanted to update. I've been moving and really takes all your time. Plus, the cable man failed to turn on the internet and even the cable on his first visit so I had to get that cleared up. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews and favs and follows, I really appreciate it.**

Why? Why now?

They already had been through enough and now they have to go through the torture of being children once more? They already did this back at Sun Village.

Ouch.

The thought of the village puts Natsu and Gray in bad moods. It's another reminder of Atlas's returning to his time, Jackal killing a bunch of councilmen, and ultimately a reminder of both their fathers.

Another shot below the belt.

They, for a quick second, forgot their fathers were killed in front of them. The relief they felt for the short time comforted them and wrapped them in a warm embrace but when they came back to...they let their depression and anger replace it.

Now they were stuck as kids! For the second time! Is that fate or an extreme coincidence?

"Crap..." Gray muttered out as he noticed his short stature. He turned toward Natsu, who seemed as if he didn't notice the change- who was lost in thought. On any other day, Gray would've punched the pinkette dead in the nose while he punched him back in the ribs for being stupid but today was not the day.

He knew it.

The day Natsu would start thinking hard would be the day that is either good or bad. It could go both ways in these circumstances. But by the way the normally blue sky looks a thick grey and the light drizzle that splashes every now and then told the raven haired Mage that today was going to be depressing. It already was.

Erza growled. "I knew it! We should've moved! Why didn't you two move?!"

Gray locked eyes with hers for a second with a squint but turned his head away quickly, not wanting to start conflict at the moment. Realizing he wasn't going to answer, the scarlet haired girl turned to Natsu, who was still lost in thought-not paying attention to his surroundings or himself for that matter.

Erza huffed. "Too late now. We still have time to track the crimi-" She looked toward the spot where the witch was at but saw nothing but a thick layer of smoke. Titania punched the ground hard. "Damn..."

Lucy, who watched the whole ordeal with wide eyes, came up with a plan. "Hey...let's go to the Guild guys. Maybe Master can help you guys out."

Erza and Gray nodded. "Good idea Lucy!"

The three (plus Happy) started making their way to the Guild hall. Noticing someone missing from their huddle, Erza turned around and saw Natsu, still planted in the same spot, looking at the ground in thought.

"Come one Natsu." She started, waking his from his stupor a bit. "Were going to go to the Guild to see if Master can undo this."

"Huh?" He looked up, his face expressionless. He noticed the red heads length and, with his expressionless feature, let out a small 'oh'. "You look young Erza."

Erza frowned. "Yes. We were hit with an aging spell. Did you not see or hear what we said?" She asked softly, surprised by his attitude.

He shook his head. "Sorry."

Erza sighed. "It can't be helped. Come on; let's see if Master has something to help us out."

Natsu let out a quiet "okay" and put his hands in the pockets if his trousers. Eyes expressionless just like him at the moment. Erza watched the normally fight-crazy Salamander with a sad look.

"Natsu."

•••

"Sorry kids. Guess you'll just have to wait it out."

"WHAT!"

Annnd Makarov told them what to do.

Team Natsu, except for their leader, stood there wide eyed at the revelation. Who knew not even Makarov wouldn't know what to do.

Gray growled out in frustration as he balled his fist tightly and clenched his teeth. His Guild mates watched him as he stomped out of the Guild hall in anger, an aura of ice surrounding him.

The Guild, surprised at the attitude of Gray, turned to Natsu. The Salamander, still had his hands in pockets, did the same as his rival and walked out of the Guild, still calm. Gildart's watched his son figure walk off, understanding and apologetic was his demeanor.

"Kid?" He questioned. The pinkette kept on walking as if he never heard him in the first place. The orange haired man wanted to call for him again-he really did- but at the same time; he knew he would need to work this out for himself.

_'Besides,'_ Gildart's thought as his eyes flashed to Erza, _'He has someone else to help him with that.' _

"Wow, they seem really irritated. Well, at least Gray did." Lucy pointed out. She turned to the direction the said Ice Mage was walking. "Maybe I should go talk to hi-" She stopped talking when she heard Juvia's animalistic growling.

She instantly backed off.

"Okay then...maybe I could go talk to Nats- The child Erza glared deep into Lucy's soul as she attempted to even go near Natsu. Lucy paled and took fifty steps back.

The two girls, Erza and Juvia-who have already disappeared the Guild to see the pinkette and Raven haired Mage, left a trail of smoke behind him. Makarov watched this all with a smile.

_'I know that Juvia would cling to Gray in any way she can and now Erza's doing the same to Natsu?'_ He thought. _'This Guild is certainly interesting.' _

**It gets way more angsty in the next chapter so be ready! **

**Please review; it would mean the world to me.**


	3. Revenge

**Birdie 3**

**Been awhile it seems. Thanks you for all the reviews and sorry for the long wait!**

**I really liked writing this chapter; it pretty much goes deep into the thoughts of Natsu and Gray. I might have (I know I have) put more Natza in this chapter than Gruvia…cuz ya know…it's my OTP but there is angsty Gruvia. **

**Btw…Fuck, have you read the latest issue of the manga? Im not gonna give away any spoilers but…what about that super cool guy that came at the end of the chapter? Anyway…**

**Hope you like!  
**

* * *

_"Did I do it right now, dad?" _

_"You did well my little pyro...Even though the __**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**__ took you months to master." _

_'You always did say the __**Sword Horn**__ was a hard spell._' Natsu smiled sadly at the memory as he sat on a mountain that looked over Magnolia. Watching the grey skies; something he did with Igneel a lot when he was little. Although many people believe that grey skies were a sign of sadness and tragedy, Igneel and his pinkette headed son thought of it as a sign of happiness and...and peace.

But today, it's definitely sadness.

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying his best to ignore the pain in his heart. He didn't know whether to be sad or angry; he has good reasons to be both.

_'Igneel...dad...I miss you. Why did you leave me?'_ Tears dropped from his eyes as he started at the sky. He felt his blood boil as his eyes turned into slits, angry tears on his face.

_'Your gonna regret what you did Acnologia!'_ Fire erupted from his body. "You're the dragon that I'm meant TO SLAY! YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH IGNEEL AND HIS SON!" He screamed as fire spiraled in the air, coming out his body.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

"Natsu?"

•••

_"Hey dad? What're you reading?" _

_"Well, let me put it in terms that are suitable for your age... It's about a demon hunter that wants to get revenge for his family. In order to do that, he had to sacrifice something very important." _

_'How ironic_._'_ Gray frowned as he watched the grey skies, something he never did. He sat on a tall tree, right above the riverbank he found Erza crying when they were younger.

He hated grey skies. They symbolize depression and tragedy, in his point of view. It's a constant reminder that he had people die in his life, stripped away from him just as fast as he strips his clothes off. But today...

_'It's actually pretty peaceful'_

He sniffed the air and spotted a familiar scent, a power he acquired thanks to his **Devil Slayer** magic, and spotted a certain blue haired woman.

"Gray-sama?"

The raven haired male squinted his eyes. "Juvia?" He questioned. "What're you doing here?"

Juvia looked at her feet shyly, a bit embarrassed. "Well, Juvia wanted to make sure you're feeling well. You seem pretty angry."

Gray sighed. "I'm fine Juvia." He growled when he heard his younger voice. Oh how he missed his eighteen year old sound.

Juvia looked at him sternly. "Juvia doesn't believe Gray-sama."

_'Of course.'_

"Please Juvia, I said I'-"

"Juvia only wants to help you!" She screamed at him, shocking him to no end. He looked at her, eyes widened, searching for honesty in her orbs. Of course, she never did showed signs of distrust (toward him at least). But he had to make sure.

"Ca...can I trust you?" She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out- she forced them to. "Of course, Gray-sama."

Gray was not going to her about END and who he was. He didn't think she would take it well if she found out that Natsu is the demon that's meant to, basically, rule the world and cause terror.

But he will tell her his destiny.

"I live to destroy someone I don't want to." Curiosity overtook the Water Mage.

"Who-" She stopped when she seen his head shake.

"You will find out soon enough." He started. "It's just...why me? Why does it have to be me? Why does it have to be him? What did we do to deserve this?"

"You did nothing wrong Gray-sam-"

"Now that I think about it...it seems pretty obvious." 'We do fight all the time.'

"How so?"

He paused. There it was. If he answered that it would give everything away.

"Gray-sama?"

He closed his eyes. "No reason."

Juvia narrowed her eyes slightly. "Please Gray! I'm just trying to-"

"Then don't!" He stood up from his spot on the branch. "I don't want it!" He proceeded to jump to another branch, and did the same with the next.

"Gray!" She called, but got no response.

_'Gray-sama...'_

•••

"Oh...hey Erza."

It became silent as Natsu kept his gaze at the view of Magnolia and Erza kept hers on him.

It depressed her. Not as much as Natsu was, of course, but still. Seeing the man she- seeing the boy she- er, seeing him acting like this made her feel...just awful.

She knows how she feels though, in a way. She still remembers (as if she'd ever forget) when Grandpa Rob was killed right in front of her eyes.

"Natsu?" She began, sounding foreign to him; thanks to them turning into kids, again. "Are you okay?"

Natsu shook his head. "I don't think so."

Erza stepped up to where she stood next to him. "Can I sit?" He nodded his head. There was a thought lingering in her mind. It kind of scared her- not that she'd admit it out loud.

"What were you saying earlier?"

Natsu didn't move an inch. "Nothing."

She obviously saw right through his lie.

"Natsu, tell me."

She noticed Natsu sigh. "Just...Dragon stuff."

She couldn't help but giggle at him. Of course Natsu would answer with something like that.

"Acnologia?" She questioned. At the mention of the dragon's name, Natsu eyes turned into slits as he balled his fist. Erza, sensing his anger, gently pulled his head so it was resting on her shoulder.

"I'll kill him." He muttered. Erza's eyes widened at this. She had never seen Natsu act this way. He never held a grudge for anybody (except for Jellal but that didn't last) and now he wants to kill? Acnologia killed his father, and now he wants revenge.

She didn't like it.

"Are you sure that the best decision?" She tried to make reason with a question, tears brimming her eyes.

"I don't care if it isn't. That bastards mine to slay! Igneel tried and failed, I'won't!"

"I see..." She knew it had to be done. Acnologia has caused too much damage, too much tragedy. If it's his wish to take down the Apocalypse Dragon, she'll stand by his side as he does so.

"Then I'll stand by your side every step of the way!" She looked down at him and smiled brightly, something that Natsu loves about her.

Love...is this it?

Natsu looked up at the redhead, examining her carefully before closing his eyes.

"Thank you...Erza."

* * *

**Oh yeah, please review. It would mean the whole entire world to me!**


	4. Confused

**Birdie 4**

**I gotta say. The whole time I was writing this, I kept thinking of Naruto and Sasuke. Kinda similar, don't you think?**

He ran. Ran faster than he ever had in his life. His legs begged for him to stop, but he ignored them. The burn felt good. He finally felt another type of pain that didn't hurt him emotionally.

He's running away from the pain. Running from revelation. Running from his destiny. Running from END, his best friend.

He's running from himself.

He feels the markings of his magic wrap around him, engulfing him into an embrace. They start from his chest, crossing down to his right oblique and ending on the side of back.

He stops. Surrounded by trees and bushes. The river flows soundly across from him. His feet were planted into the ground until he collapsed on his knees, feeling a sudden pain in his eyes. He grunted at first, feeling it as a minor twitch before it evolved into agony; balling his fist and dug his nails in his palm in the process, trying to fight pain with pain.

Gray howled and shut his lids shut, fighting the torment up the best he could. He lifted up his newly blistered fist and slammed it into the dirt, emitting another scream.

"IT HURTS!" Gray screamed again as he pressed his hurting palms against his hurting eyes. He used his magic to cool off the pain. Thankfully, it seemed to work, but he kept his hands there.

He was too frightened to open his orbs. He didn't want to know what was going on with him.

He knew crap like this was bound to happen when his father gave him his magic. The magic he thought he wanted, but immediately regretted getting. Yes, he wanted to get stronger so he could prove to everyone he's strong, but apparently; in order to get strength you have to pay a fee.

He tried to convince himself that it was the pain that was making him cry. He repeated it in his head as if it was his new mantra. But he knew. He knew why the water works were happening. And it's not because of Tartaros, his dad, Fairy Tail or any of that.

It was because of the one person that he hated and cared for at the same time. The one person who he has never beaten in a fight and vice-versa. The one person he would punch for being an idiot one day, then uppercut for helping him out during something personal the next.

"...screw you..." He muttered, finally opening his eyes. Instead of his normal dark blue orbs, they were a frightening blood red. He glared at the sky, cursing its color. "Screw you!"

He stood up, ice seeping from every corner of his body and flowing upwards. He was slightly squatted. His arms were tucked into his sides at a ninety-degree angle as his fist were, once again, balled up.

"SCREW YOU NATSU!"

His young face scrunched in anger. It was his fault! His fault for being a demon! It was his fault for even stumbling upon Fairy Tail! If he hadn't joined, none of this would never had happened!

He refused them, but the tears ignored him as they fell. He let out a shaky and a breathy sigh.

Maybe he should follow his destiny. END is a demon made of rage and destruction anyway right?

_'Maybe if I...k-kil-' _

_'No! I will not let it come to that! The day I kill my best friend will be the day I kill myself!'_

He was tense. Everything surrounding him seemed to freeze. The birds stopped flying, the wind stopped blowing and the time seemed to stopped.

_'But...If I kill Natsu-' _

He didn't like the sound of that but he kept thinking.

_'...will it help the pain?' _

_'No! Why would killing Natsu help!?' _

_'He's a demon!' _

_'But he's my best friend!' _

His raging breath finally fell labored before it stopped. He couldn't move a muscle. The Ice Magic that was surrounding him halted as well. His mind continued to speak, knowing full-well that soon he would crack.

_'Is he really your friend Gray? Your best friend for that matter? All you guys do is fight!' _

_'He never cared! The only thing he cares about is fighting!' _

_'With his reckless behavior, he could turn on the guild anytime he wanted! He's even more likely to with his new powers!' _

...

_'You're wrong.' _

His mind replied angrily. _'What?!'_

"I SAID YOU'RE WRONG!" Gray yelled aloud, sending the birds in the trees scattering.

_'IF YOU REALLY THINK THAT ABOUT NATSU THEN YOU'RE NOT ME!' _

His anger rose notch by notch with no way of release. He never felt this before, it was foreign. He told himself to get rid of it with his Maker magic but his instincts did otherwise.

**"ICE DEVIL'S RAGE!" **

Ice roared from his mouth as spun on his heel, unleashing a blizzard upon the forest. To a normal Mage, the pressure and cold could freeze them to death. He continued to release the torrent of ice, not letting the urgent feeling to stop bother him. It was then the sky grew dimmer and snow started to fall.

Gray finally closed his mouth, stopping the frozen tornado of doing anymore damage. His newly blood colored eyes glared at the ground.

"Natsu..."

The name...he didn't know what to think of it.

"Natsu!"

He needed to know.

"NATSU!"

•••

The voice echoed.

"NATSU!"

"Was that..."

"Gray?" Natsu finished. He knew it was him. He felt his roar. He assumed Erza did too. The pink headed and onyx eyed Salamander stood.

"Let's go find him." She nodded her head and they walked back into the forest.

"It feels like Gray, but it's much more powerful. The spell didn't even sound human. His magic power seemed to have tripled ever since we came back." Erza concluded, slight suspicion in her eyes.

Natsu slightly stiffened next to her. "Wonder why."

Noticing him straighten, Erza squinted her eyes and pushed. "You too. I don't know how, but your power seems different." Natsu stared ahead blankly, purposely not giving his companion an answer, irritating her.

"Why?"

He stopped then. He positioned his head until he was looking at her feet. He was hoping she wouldn't ask that question. He's been avoiding everything about Igneel, Tautarus, Acnologia (even though he slipped when talking to Erza), and EN-...

He doesn't know how to address the demon anymore. Does he call him Natsu or...END? His names in it so maybe he should just call it himself.

_'Wow...I'm a freakin demon...'_

Coming to terms of the fact that he was a demon wasn't as hard as one would think. He never thought anything about being a human anyway. And the term, "Your only human" never really felt right to him too, to be honest. The only fact that bothers him about being a demon that doesn't suit him is that he was the most brutal and bloodthirsty one there is.

Plus Igneel tried to kill him, so it was only natural for him to be a little wary of his demon side.

"Dunno." He answered simply.

Erza glared at him, looking down only to avoid a fallen branch before looking back up. "Natsu." Her voice was stern.

He flinched a bit at her gaze before sighing, realizing she wasn't going to let this go. He lifted up his hand, uncurling his small fist to show his palm. In a blink of his eye, he set it ablaze, examining it. Erza did the same.

"A bunch of crap happened in that hell hole. I know you know that as much as I do. That weird Mard Greer guy, holding that book-"

"The **Book of E.N.D**?"

"...yes." He closed his eyes, feeling down from hearing the name. The scarlet haired girl noticed it and noted it. "Something in that book...changed things. Changed everything."

"Like wh-"

Crash!

Before the Knight and Dragon knew it, a giant tree seemed to break from its root and it came falling. As the descended tree made its way to the two, Natsu dived and tackled Erza, just in time to save her from a possible crushing death.

The pinkette turned his head, astonished at how the tree was so close to them. He noticed a hole in the center and inside of it was sides covered in ice. Natsu felt suspicious.

"Well that was a close one, eh Erza?" He received no answer, which made him curious. "Erza?"

He turner his head till onyx eyes met chocolate. Her face was emotionless, even though his hands were on top of her breasts. Either of them noticed.

She gazed deep into his eyes. He did the same. She looked into his soul, which was usually ignited with fire and passion. Now, the fire was dim, but it was getting brighter by the second, especially now. Her presence and her helping attitude made his shine in this grey situation.

But she also saw compassion. He stared back with loving eyes, unbeknownst to himself though. A slight upward curve of his lip played. All this caused the young scarlet haired girls mouth to open in shock. She could see...everything. His depression, his anger, his happiness...his love.

Love for the Igneel. Love for Happy. Love for Fairy Tail. Love for Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Cana, Sting, Rogue, Levy, and -even though he would never admit it- Gray. Love for...her.

It made her want to cry. Tears of joy most would call it.

Tears that were threatening to spill out her eye began to fall as she closed them.

Natsu tensed. Erza was...crying? His heart began beating fast. Did he do this? Did he cause her pain? He couldn't bear with that.

He moved his hands from her breast and place them on the ground. He started to push himself up but was immediately push back down, right in her cleavage. Her arms wrapped around his back tightly as did her legs around his waist. Natsu's eyes expanded at having his face connected with the soft cotton that was Erza's blouse.

"Erza?"

He could feel her optimistic aura; even if he was several miles away he would feel it. And, though he couldn't see it, her face was so bright it practically shone like the sun. Her smile was one that he could practically hear.

It made him happy. The happiest he's been in a while.

"Natsu..." He looked to see Erza's tear filled, flushed and joyful face. She kept her beautiful smile intact. "I...I think I l-"

"NATSU!" A surge of ice rushed to the sky. It connected to the clouds, which in turn caused to turn to an even darker grey. A few seconds later, it began to snow.

Said pinkette pushed himself off of Erza, to her disappointment, and looked in the direction of north, where he heard Gray's voice.

There he was. Standing there with no shirt and tattered shorts. An aura of ice hugged him as his newly blood colored eyes widened at looking at his rival.

Natsu squinted his eyes as he looked at his friend. Erza stood, brushed the dirt off her skirt and blouse and did the same, except she had more suspicious in them, unlike Natsu. "What happened to your eyes?"

"Fight me." The **Devil Slayer** offered, dead serious.

The pinkette stared at him with emotionless eyes.

Well, Erza looked like a combination of pissed and surprised. Why the hell would he want to fight him now of all times?

"Why the hell would you want to fight him n-"

She was interrupted by the man who had a question to answer.

And once she heard the answer, she knew there was nothing she could do.

"Fine."

No questions asked.

It was then that Gray had a surge of immensely powerful ice surround him and go to the sky. Natsu's fire did the same. His fire wasn't alone, so when golden lightning mixed with his flames, it only made his power increase.

_They need to do this, right?_


End file.
